The principle of audio masking can be leveraged to reduce power consumption in an audio playback system. For example, audio signals at frequencies that are masked by other frequencies may be attenuated to reduce overall power consumption. However, this approach alone may not result in very significant power savings and can introduce measurable and possibly audible sound pressure level (SPL) reductions. There is a need for power reduction techniques that take SPL into account.